Cody (Dumbo)
SuperWhyMovieSpoof's movie spoof of 1941 Disney film Dumbo... Coming Soon! CAST : * Dumbo - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Mrs. Jumbo - Anya (Anastasia) * Timothy Q. Mouse - Robin Hood * The Ringmaster - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Casey Junior - James (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends) * Mr. Stork - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Matriarch - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Elephant with Green Headwear (Prissy) - Akima (Titan AE) * Elephant with Orange Headwear (Giddy) - Cinderella * Elephant with Blue Headwear (Catty) - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Roustabout Men - Themselves * Other Boys - Stupid Little Boys (Pinnochio) * Smitty the Bully - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) * Ringmaster's Guards - English Settlers (Pocahontas) * Joe The Janitor - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) * Audience Scream - People from Monsters Inc. (Monsters Inc.) * The Clowns - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Pink Elephants - Themselves * Jim Crow - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Fat Crow - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Straw Hat Crow - Luke (The Rescuers) * Glasses Crow - Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) * Preacher Crow - Henry Mitchell (Dennis The Menace (TV Series) * Wild Animals - Various Dinosaurs and Ice Age Animals (The Land Before Time and Ice Age Series) Scene Index: # Cody (Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Titles"Look out for Merlin" # Cody (Dumbo) part 2 - "James The Red Engine"/Merlin Brings A Delivery to Anya # Cody (Dumbo) part 3 - Cody's Appearance # Cody (Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" # Cody (Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme # Cody (Dumbo) part 6 - Cody's Bath/Parent and Child Bond # Cody (Dumbo) part 7 - Sid Phillips Makes Fun of Cody/Anya Goes Wild # Cody (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Robin Hood's Appearance # Cody (Dumbo) part 9 - Robin Hood Meets Cody/Gaston's Idea # Cody (Dumbo) part 10 - In Gaston's Tent # Cody (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Princesses # Cody (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath # Cody (Dumbo) part 13 - Cody and the Lost Boys/Robin Hood Almost Forgot # Cody (Dumbo) part 14 - Cody Visits Anya ("Baby Mine") # Cody (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Lost Boy Song"/Cody Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket # Cody (Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Elephants on Parade" # Cody (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet Dimitri and his Gang/"When I See Cody Fly" # Cody (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for Cody/The Magic Whisker # Cody (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test/"When I See Cody Fly (Reprise)" # Cody (Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprise/"When I See Cody Fly (Finale)" # Cody (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits part 1; "Baby Mine/When I See An Elephant Fly" # Cody (Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits part 2; "Winnie the Pooh/Look Through Your Eyes" Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movies Category:BruceHogan426